L'homme mystère
by Eastpak
Summary: Suite de 'Une soirée pas comme les autres' Le reste de l'équipe va découvrir qui est le mystérieux petit ami de Ziva.


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ... Tout appartient à Donald Bellisario !

_**L'homme mystère**_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'équipe avait appris que Ziva sortait avec un homme qui pour le moment, restait mystérieux à leurs yeux. Ziva avait bien sûr changée de comportement mais aussi, elle se féminisait de plus en plus. Tony avait aussi remarqué des progrès concernant l'expression de la langue par Ziva, elle ne faisait presque plus de fautes et donc celui-ci n'avait plus l'honneur de la corriger. Depuis la découverte de Ziva en tenue de soirée sur une scène de crime, l'équipe se réunissait le soir dans la morgue pour divulguer leurs observations concernant le comportement de Ziva et l'identité de son petit ami.

« Ce matin, Ziva est arrivée en retard et Gibbs ne lui a rien dit ! » Rétorqua Tony. « Moi, j'aurais reçu une bonne tape derrière la tête ! »

« C'est peut être Gibbs, l'homme mystère de Ziva. » Répliqua McGee.

« Ziva et le boss ? » S'exclama Tony. « C'est aussi absurde qu'Abby qui dort dans un lit normal ! »

« N'insulte pas mon cercueil si tu tient à la vie ! » Dit Abby.

« Allons, calmez-vous ! En quoi la vie privée de cette chère Ziva vous intéresse autant ? » Demanda Ducky, intrigué par le comportement de ses jeunes collègues.

« Parce que c'est Ziva ! » Justifia Abby. « C'est complètement justifié qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un vu sa beauté mais c'est … »

« Son caractère de tueuse du Mossad qui nous intrigue. Comment peut-elle avoir le même petit ami sans l'avoir tué dès le premier jour ? » Demanda Tony.

« Qui vous dit que c'est toujours le même ? » Dit simplement Ducky.

« Ziva n'est pas Tony. » Répliqua McGee.

« Qu'est-ce cela veux dire, Probie ? » Interrogea Tony.

« Tu n'es pas le modèle de stabilité en relations amoureuses Tony ! » S'emporta McGee.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet les garçons ! » Siffla Abby. « Il faut absolument que l'on trouve qui est le petit ami de Ziva ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander simplement ? Vous avez raison, ça serait une catastrophe ! » Avoua Ducky en ayant vu les regards de ses collègues.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Gibbs est de plus en plus gentil depuis quelques temps ? »

« Gibbs a toujours été gentil, Tony. » Rétorqua Abby.

« Envers toi et Ducky, oui mais avec nous, non. » Approuva McGee.

« C'est vrai, il est plus souriant et s'énerve moins. Et si je m'abuse, Tony il te tape plus derrière la tête. »

« Disons, moins que d'habitude Ducky. Mais là n'est pas la question. Abby a raison, il faut connaître l'identité du petit ami. »

« Des suggestions ? » Demanda Ducky.

« On pourrait la suivre. Même si la dernière fois que j'ai suivie Ziva, elle m'a vue dès la sortie du NCIS. » Essaya Tony.

« Il me reste des micros d'une enquête et je crois que son portable possède un GPS. » Rétorqua McGee.

« Les preuves matérielles ne mentent jamais, si on allait fouiller son appartement. » Répliqua Abby.

« Non, si on veut voir son petit ami, il faut la suivre ou du moins savoir où elle se rends. Timothy, ton idée me paraît plus sage que la tienne Anthony et Abigaïl, nous n'avons plus le temps de fouiller son appartement. »

« Tu es la voix de la raison, Ducky ! » S'exclama Abby.

« D'accord McGeek. Localise le portable de Ziva. »

« Euh … C'est-à-dire que … Quelqu'un doit appeler Ziva pour le localiser. »

« Super … Pas moi, elle va croire que je veux l'espionner. » Justifia Tony.

« Tu veux l'espionner Tony ! En tout cas, je ne peux pas l'appeler et la localiser ne même temps. »

« J'aurais bien aimé vous être utile mais je ne crois pas que je sois la bonne personne pour appeler cette très chère Ziva. » Leur regard se dirigea instantanément sur Abby, la dernière personne du groupe qui avait une raison d'appeler Ziva.

« Je veux bien l'appeler mais vous voulez que je lui parle de quoi ? »

« De la pluie et du beau temps ! » Ironisa Tony.

« C'était une question rhétorique ! Je peux essayer de lui parler du bowling avec les nonnes. »

« Très bien, Abigaïl. » Constata Ducky.

McGee alla chercher le matériel nécessaire à la localisation du portable de Ziva. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur la table où d'habitude repose un corps. Abby, quand à elle prit son téléphone et appela Ziva.

« Hey Ziva ! Excuse moi de te déranger. Une enquête, non pas d'enquête. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais libre la semaine prochaine. Samedi après-midi, j'ai une partie de bowling chez les nonnes et je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'y accompagner. Tu n'es pas libre … Non c'est pas grave, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre. Bye Ziva. » Pendant ce temps là, McGee avait essayer de localiser le portable de Ziva.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama McGee. « Elle est au restaurant 'L'Arôme des temps' »

« Le genre de restaurant qui fait mal au porte-monnaie. » Constata Tony. « Je sais pas qui est son petit ami mais il doit avoir un sacré compte en banque. »

« Il n'y a pas que l'argent qui intéresse les femmes, mon cher Anthony. »

« Je croyais que le romantisme était de naissance chez les Italiens. » Répliqua Abby.

« Maintenant que l'on sait où est Ziva, est-ce que l'on pourrait s'y rendre ? » Demanda McGee.

« En avant toute ! » Hurla Abby.

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers l'ascenseur afin de se rendre au garage et de prendre une voiture. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant un moment plus tard. L'Arôme des temps était un des restaurants français le plus réputé de Washington D.C mais aussi l'un des plus cher. Le groupe allèrent s'installer au bar afin d'avoir une vue globale de la salle. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver Ziva dans sa robe violette avec ses cheveux totalement lâchés ainsi qu'avec son étoile de David au cou. Ils dévièrent leur regard jusqu'à l'homme mystère tout en busant une gorgé du breuvage qu'ils avaient commandés mais faillirent s'étouffer en voyant qui il était.

« Ziva et le boss ? » S'exclama Tony.

« Waouh … » Dit Abby.

« J'avais raison ! » Rétorqua McGee.

« Cela explique le comportement de Jethro. » Constata Ducky.

Ils se regardèrent tous et ils sourirent en même temps en sachant qui était le mystérieux petit ami de leur amie.


End file.
